


Organize

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [125]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Prompt Fic, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Kaede doesn’t know what to do with these weird Hidden Monokumas she keeps finding. Shuichi offers to store them on the shelves in his room.





	Organize

“Hey, Shuichi,” Kaede says, opening her door and seeing her boyfriend stood in the doorway.

“Hey,” he says, smiling.

“Would you like to come in?” She looks over her shoulder before adding, “Uh, if you don’t mind the mess.”

“It’s fine, really,” Shuichi says, and he follows her into her bedroom.

Once inside, Shuichi notices what she was talking about. Presents from the Monomono Machine are scattered all over her bed, and those weird moving Monokuma figurines stand on the desk.

“Sorry about this.”

“No, it’s really okay,” he says. “I’ve got lots of those presents too. But… what are these things?”

“I’m not sure,” Kaede says, picking up one of the figurines. “I’ve found three of them now. Monotaro popped up from nowhere and said they’re called Hidden Monokumas, but I’ve got nowhere to store them.”

Shuichi stares around her room, and frowns. “Hey, you haven’t got a shelf.”

“Huh?”

“Remember, in my room… I’ve got a self of shelves. If you want, we could keep them on there.”

Kaede smiles and gives her boyfriend a kiss. “You know, that’s a good idea. And about these presents, we can get rid of those friendship fragments at the same time if we give them away.”

“Of course,” Shuichi says. “Monokuma said we can only exchange all of the friendship fragments when we give someone a present they enjoy. Should we start handing them out to the others?”

Her smile becomes a grin and she kisses him again. Life in this place is so weird, but being with Shuichi somehow makes it okay.

“Sure. First, though, can we put these on your shelf?”

“Of course we can. Would you like me to help search for the others? I mean, we might as well get a complete set.”

Kaede laughs. “Good plan.”


End file.
